Outside the War
by eyescah
Summary: The 4th Great Shinobi War has finally broken out, and it has taken a toll on them. When they finally see each other again, it's perfect. [GaaraxReader] 1st person, ONESHOT


Hi All! :) With the Naruto manga ended I needed a little something to keep me going while waiting for the anime. This is my first fic, Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

I was just scouting. Never did I think I would see them way out here. A large platoon of reanimated shinobi and zetsu were making their way north. Right now, I was in between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, Tanigakure. As an Konoha ANBU, I was all over the continent. Scouting , fighting, and since I knew some medical ninjutsu, I could be stationed to help heal. But this, this could start a huge battle any day now. And the closest unit to me was...I stopped.

"Gaara's", I breathed.

I knew from earlier that they had just fought the 2nd Mizukage and the 4th Kazekage...they couldn't possibly be ready for another fight, especially Gaara. I was worried about him, fighting against his own father...I shook my head.

_He's fine,_ I convinced myself.

We hadn't seen each other for almost three and a half months now. "This stupid war…" I muttered under my breath. I had to reach him quickly to warn him, this could get serious.

I soon sensed the nearest unit and headed over. Once I reached camp and was inspected, I headed straight across camp to find the Kage's tent. When I reached the tent, the Tsuchikage and Gaara were talking over a map of the nations. _Strategies..._ I knelt.

"Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Kazekage."

I glanced up. Gaara was staring; he knew my mask. His eyes looked at me with longing.

I continued,"There is a large enemy platoon headed north, probably headed toward us or first division in the Land of Earth..."

Now the Tsuchikage spoke. "We need to alert them immediately... " he wheezed. "Go relay this to sensors at once…" Poor old man, fighting this war at his age. "Yes, Lord Tsuchikage."

Now Gaara spoke, "Then report back to me to let me know your sightings."

In other words, 'find me later'.

After reporting in, it was quite late, so I assumed Gaara was in his own tent at this point. I snuck around the the far side of camp. I found his tent lit, probably killing himself with work. Tactics, strategies, updates, he was going to wear himself out before the next battle would even begin. As I came to his entrance, I paused. _Was he going to be okay? _I mean… should I even..-

My thoughts were cut short as I felt sand start spiraling around me.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I chucked softly.

He face lit up and faintly smiled as I walked in, and took a seat next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. _Doing work_, just as I had thought.

I looked up at him, "I've missed you so much; I heard about your battle and...I just got so anxious." I nuzzled my head into his neck, remembering the brief times we were like this before this whole mess ever came to thought…

He clasp my hand and wrapped his other arm around me. "I missed you too. Being away from you so long made me a bit restless" he murmured, kissing my head. I let him remove my mask and then looked into his eyes and kissed him softly. He returned my affection, and we soon found ourselves cuddled in his makeshift bed. I unclasped my cloak, then proceeded to remove his shirt, only to find bruises beneath. "Gaara...your chest, they got through your defenses ..?" I whispered. It was surprising, to say the least. His skin had always been a perfectly pale, smooth coat, and now it had finally been weakened. "I'm not invincible you know…"

He was right.

He then started to make his way up my body and reached my thigh. I flinched; damn kunai wound. "...and neither are you." he mumbled more to himself.

"I'm fine, really, just a kunai…" I mumbled as he kissed my wound and proceeded up the rest of my body, his kisses being the only medicine I needed. I moved my body into his, burying it further. God, I missed this; I _needed_ this. I turned over on my side, and brought him over too. We kissed and I held closely to his chest, never wanting to let go. He caressed my cheek, "When this war is over, I hope this becomes somewhat of a normalcy." he mused.

My eyes glanced at his, "Really? I mean- me too, but how? I'm in Leaf ANBU and you're the _Kage_ of a whole village..."

"We can find a way; Shikamaru did." he replied huskily.

With that, I burst out laughing, tears forming in my eyes. "Oh God. You know after this all ends, he's gonna be all _over_ Tem." I giggled.

I'm almost _certain_ I saw his eyes narrow a bit…

Looking down at me, he sighed. "Yes, but she's happy with him, just like I am with you." he replied, hugging me tighter.


End file.
